


You're mine.

by Hazza_loves_boo



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, BoyxBoy, Car Sex, Gay, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Teasing, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazza_loves_boo/pseuds/Hazza_loves_boo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets jealous because of the way Louis looks at another guy, Harrys going to make sure he never looks at another guy like that again and show him that he can always fuck better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're mine.

"Thanks for coming and talking to us today guys, was great having you." The interviewer smiled, looking at Louis after the camera men turned off the cameras." Louis smirked, "No no thanks for having us, you're a great lad thanks." Louis smiled, Harry stared with envy written all over his face. How dare someone else earn Louis' attention and get a stare like that. Louis is Harry's, no one else's and Harry was extremely protective of Louis for the simple fact that he loved him.  
"Are you free tonight?" He asked Louis as Harry's eyes widened, he's taken it too far this time. "No he's not actually." Harry interrupted looking back at Louis."Haz he was just being polite, and yes i am." Louis smiled apologetically to the interviewer. Harry cleared his throat. "Not anymore. C'mon Lou lets go." Harry softened his tone wanting Louis to come home with him.  
"Okay Haz, 'm so sorry lad maybe another night, have got some plans tonight." Louis lied, he would have liked to get to know the interviewer better, but not in the way Harry thought, just friends. Louis loved Harry and Harry knew it.  
Harry led Louis out to their car not saying a word, opening the passengers door for him then walking around to the drivers side. They drove in silence until Louis spoke, "What's the matter Harry?" Harry tightened his grip on the steering wheel, taking in a deep breath.  
"You and that scum bag damn it! You're mine Louis mine. and he-" Harry was cut off by Louis, "baby there was nothing going on." At that Harry pulled over the car taking off his seat belt and climbing over to the passenger seat until he was straddling Louis. Not caring that they were in a car on the streets.  
"You'll never look at someone that way ever again." Harry growled sucking and biting at Louis' jaw bone earning a whimper from Louis. Louis grew hard at the sudden dominance of Harry, Louis was usually the more dominant one.  
Harry finished sucking, placing a kiss on the tender skin left on Louis' soft skin, then whispering. "See, mine. I bet he couldn't kiss you the way I do." Harry murmured joining his lips with Louis' softly sucking on his bottom lip then harder, opening Louis' mouth then slipping his tongue in, Louis moaned brushing his fingers through Harry's hair pulling it a little.  
Harry broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "I bet he couldn't touch you as good as I do." Harry whispered running his fingers through Louis' hair, down his chest circling his thumbs around Lou's nipples earning a soft moan from Louis' red lips. He then trailed his hands down to Louis' hips holding the sides and thrusting into Louis' crutch. "Uhh Harry." He moaned at the sudden friction.  
Harry slid his hands down a bit further until he reached Lou's thighs. "Oh how I love your thighs babe and your big, juicy ass." Harry growled grabbing Louis' bum and squeezing it in his big hands. Louis buried his head in between Harry's neck and shoulder, softly moaning against Harry's skin and sucking at it.  
"And Lou," Harry whispered sweetly in Louis' ear, "I bet he can't fuck you like me." Louis thrusted up into Harry's crutch wanting to feel friction against his own. "Mm I want you Haz." Louis whined, and at that Harry unbuttoned Louis' jeans unzipping them and sliding them off, Louis lifting his bum to make it easier.  
"And you'll only ever want me after this Lou, not some scum." Harry growled remembering what brought them to this point, Harry placed small kisses along Louis' left hip bone then kissing under his belly button towards his right hip bone. He grabbed the waist band of Louis' boxers tugging looking up into Lou's blue eyes. Louis lifted his bum up so Harry could tug off his boxers, sliding them down with his teeth.  
Harry grabbed Louis' thick load in his hand, licking the precum off the tip, swirling his tongue around it, then wrapping his lips tight and sucking all the way down. While sucking Harry used his hand to massage Lou's balls gently, growing more aroused at the sounds of Louis' soft, pretty moans.  
"U-ohh Harry faster baby please." Louis moaned getting close to his high, Harry saw his chance and was going to take it, he's going to make sure Louis learns his lesson, to make sure Louis knows who he belongs to. Harry stopped sucking and looked up into Louis' eyes, full of lust. "Har-please." Louis whined going to grab his dick in his hand, Harry grabbed Louis' wrists holding them up above Lou's head.  
"No, you can't touch. Only I can pleasure you baby okay, and I'm going to make sure that if you ever want to fuck someone else they won't be able to do it as good as me boo. I'm sorry, I love you." Harry whispered nipping at Louis' ear. "Keep your hands away." Harry demanded pulling his own pants down, then his boxers. Harry pushed his bare crotch against Louis', then grabbing both in his hand pumping them together. Harry let out a raspy moan, harmonized with Louis' soft, feminine ones.  
Harry stopped once again when Louis was about to cum, leaving Louis' aching dick wanting more. "Beg for me Louis." Harry smirked pushing the passengers seat back, allowing more room in their car. "Harry baby please fuck me." Louis groaned, Harry wasn't satisfied with that begging, he really wanted Louis to want him bad.  
"Turn around baby, and keep begging." Louis followed Harry's instructions, turning around to face the back of the car pushing his ass back against Harry's hardened dick. "Harry I want you, please babe I need you inside me. I love you, baby please." Louis whined, rubbing his bum up and down against Harry.  
That was enough for Harry, he wanted Louis as well, he wanted to keep teasing but even he can't hold on that long. Harry placed his hands on both of Louis' ass cheeks, spreading them slightly. Licking the rim of Louis' hole, while massaging his cheeks. Louis reached behind him grabbing Harry's long length in his hand, stroking whilst Harry licked deep inside his hole. As they had no lube they'd have to replace it with their saliva, Harry spat onto his hand rubbing it over his dick then spitting onto Lou's hole for extra lubrication.  
"C'mon baby.." Louis groaned impatiently, as Harry circled the head of his dick around Louis' hole. Harry slowly pushed inside Louis, thrusting in slowly. Then pushing in a bit deeper leaving it there, just to feel the tight warmth of Louis around him. Louis bucked his bum back wanting more, Harry pushed in and out again. "m-mm faster Haz." Louis moaned as Harry hit his sweet spot, and at that Harry was thrusting in further and faster, tugging at Louis' hair as he did so.  
" 'm gonna cum." Harry moaned, releasing into Louis, still sloppily bucking into Louis resting his head on his neck. He wanted Louis to cum because of Harrys dick hitting his prostrate, so he continued even after he had cummed. Louis let out a loud moan as he cummed all over his stomach and the back of the chair, Harry running his finger in it sucking it off his finger. He loved the taste of Louis. They stayed that way, cuddling with the sounds of their breathing. "And boo, I bet he couldn't love you the way I do." Harry murmured against Louis' jawbone, them kissing it softly.  
"I really do love you Haz." Louis whispered smiling.


End file.
